poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace's Dream World
They are back at Yen Sid's Tower Yen Sid: Eighteen lights, Thirty two darknesses... Skeleton King has been busy. They all look at Ace worried Bugs: Oh, grandson. Don't say you're hearts sleeping, too. Yen Sid: No, Bugs. This affiliation is not the same. Duck: Can we do something for him? Yen Sid: In your Mark of Warriors exam, you were to found seven sleeping symbols. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their prison slumber, and also acquired the power to free a heart from its sleep. Duck, you find those Symbol within Ace's Heart. Therefore, it stands to reason that you now have the power to ask and Ace's Heart. Bugs: You want him to dive back into Ace's heart? But, Yen Sid. My Grandson's heart is down in the darkest abyss. If Duck's not careful, he will get rapped down there with him. No way... I'll go to save my Grandson. Yen Sid: And perhaps you may even succeed, Bugs. But there is no denying Duck stands the better chance, having dived into Ace's heart as long as he has. They look so worried for Ace Duck: Bugs... I really owe you. But I have to go inside Ace's Heart. Bugs: But, Duck... Duck: Just look at him. Sleeps like nothing happened- like there's nothing to even worry about. He's always been like that. The six of us would agree to see other worlds from our ship, and now this bunny would go take a nap to doze off. You see, it's my job to keep him on his feet. Beside, what kind of Animal Warrior would sleep though the test? I'm doing it for me, too. Ace saved me once. And... I hear him call my name. He wants my help. Bugs: Okay. There Something real strong that binds us to each other. Even in the darkness, you can reach him. All you have to do is follow that connection! Daffy: That's right. And we're all connected to Ace. Work: Of course. Tech: Well, he is a great leader to us. Rev: And I owe him for that mission we had. Kenny: And if the Darkness have you, I promise I'll let you out. Because it's my job. Duck: Everyone, thank you. Ace and I will be back soon. Duck went into Ace's Dream World, and he's in a Dark Abyss Duck: Whoa, this abyss... I think I am in Ace's Dream. Then he saw Nightmare Sparx in Full Armor and he's gonna fight him Duck: What the!? He is fighting him and he defeated him, then he's Helmet has been crack and then he transforms back into Ace and hes Unconscious Duck: Ace! He's gonna a save him, but he cannot pull him out and then he's Gone, he look at Ace's Sword Duck: I'll find you where you are, Ace. He aim Ace's Sword to the Symbol of the Loonatic and he's in Acmetropolis Duck: I'm back home? Then he saw Buster Duck: Buster? Buster: What is that you're so afraid of? Duck: Losing something that important He disappeared and he saw Sparx Duck: What the? Who are you? Sparx: What is the one thing you care about more than anything else? Duck: Well... My close friends. He disappeared Duck: What's going on here? He saw something at the Park looking at the Sun Duck: Ace? He ran off to see him and ti wasn't Ace, it was Roderick the Rat Duck: Who are you? Roderick: Duck, make a Wish? Duck: Another Question? Well... I wish... To recover something important that I lost. He has been teleported in the City and he saw a Letter at the Park Duck: What's this? ???: Hmm... You were not the visitor I expected. He saw Mephiles the Wise Monkey Duck: ZoN. Oh, wait... Mephiles the Wise. What are you doing here? Mephiles: Perhaps I wanted to Aston for events of the past, even if no apology can undo the harm I have wrought. I felt... That I ought to leave at least something behind. So I digitized myself with my fitness and our research, and his them within Ace. Duck: That one was... Data? Mephiles: Yes. A clue, I think, to finding yourselves or your list friends in your hour of need. The heart has always been quick to grow. Each exposure to light, to the natural world to other people, shapes this most malleable part inside of us. Nobodies are not different from us in that manner. Ace was the only one able to return to his Animal Form without destroying his Fragment Memory. That is a statement to the love in his heart of other people, and the bond that tie them together. Maybe, he has the power to bring back the heart and existence of those connection to him- to recreate people we thought were lost to us Forever. Our mode precious treasures- even an empty puppet- the trees of the forest, and the petals on the wind- there are hearts around us everywhere we look. And it does not take super animal power to see them. Surely we remember as children the way our hearts made everything seem so shiny. And perfect. Ace has a heart like that- uncorrupted, willing to see the good before the bad. When he sees the heart in something, it then becomes real. When a connection seems broken, he may have the power to mend it. He has touch many hearts, he has accepted them, and he has saved them. And some of those Hearts have never left him- whether they fell into fairness or were trapped there- whether they sleep in the darkness of Ace's Heart, or were welcomed into its warmth- they can be saved. All Ace needs to do is be himself and follow wherever it is that his heart taken him like Sora, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon. It is the best and the only way. The rest is inside it. Duck look at the Letter Duck: Okay, thanks. Mephiles: Of course. And... Why are you here? Duck: Oh, well... You see... I just want to wake Ace up. Mephiles: Don't ever think he went off to sleep again. Duck: Yep. What'll I do with him? Mephiles: What, indeed. They laugh Mephiles: Never be afraid. Ace is okay. Duck: Huh? Mephiles: He wasn't here. You see, by defeating the Nightmare imprisoning Ace, you saved him. Duck: Wait... You mean... The Ace wrapped in that Black phantom? Mephiles: Then, you can ended and you were questioned by three young animals. That was the final key to awaken him. Ace has awaken. You can go home now. Duck: You sure. Thanks. He use his sword to the Symbol and he went back to the Real World Mephiles: Young Duckling! I do not believe you ever tell me you're name. Duck: Oh... It's Danger Duck. He went back to the Real World